Smash 4 - Rise Of Darkness
by Projekt-Z
Summary: A kingdom seeks unification with another, and the crown prince has three options. Before he can make his decision, his life is taken. The ladies that were recommended to him will find out just how strong his enemies are.


Chapter 1 – The Fall of the Dark Lord

Ganon's Castle was a dark and dreary place, using dark magic to change it's physical appearance from the original Hyrule Castle. Inside the highest tower of the gray establishment, the sounds of clashing blades could be heard. Link, the green clad Hero of Twilight and possessor of the Triforce of Courage, was locked in battle with Ganondorf, the Dark Lord and the wielder of the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf is a red haired male with dark olive skin. His brute power doesn't only come from the Triforce, but his burly stature as well as the thick and weighted clothing that he constantly wears.

Link was in this battle, but not alone, as he was accompanied by the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Hyrule's Princess Zelda, or rather, he was accompanying her. Thanks to Link's appearance though, Zelda had taken a big hit and was forced to the sidelines. She was now was was focusing on manifesting the True Light Bow and Arrow, with a broken arm from her attempts to hold off the Evil King on her own. While she was thin and regal, she still managed to stave off being captured and held her own for a while.

Link, the Hero of Twilight, was a tall, blonde youth from a small farming village across the fields of Hyrule, a day's voyage from the Castle of Hyrule. He was clad in a green tunic with a green cap, and had a total of four Fairy Bottles clasped to the back of his waist, before the battle, in case of emergency. He was now down to two Fairy Bottles. He had leather gauntlets and leather boots as well as chain mail under his tunic, but over his shirt and pants.

Zelda is the long haired brunette princess of the kingdom of Hyrule, and one of the protectors of the kingdom itself. While she is well versed in the art of the Rapier, the princess's true talent lies in archery, yet she never uses her own bow. The princess is usually seen wearing bicep length silk gloves, a pink and white dress, leather boots, and earrings shaped like the Triforce.

Link rolled forward to avoid a wave of dark energy, and flipped backwards to evade an incoming slash from Ganondorf, but the succeeding shockwave caught him as he landed. Ganondorf gave pursuit to the Hylian teen and delivered a hard boot to the teen's stomach. Link released a coarse grunt as Ganondorf's boot connected and the force of the attack had a delayed push back, then Link crumbled. Before Ganondorf could enjoy his victory, Link's third fairy freed itself and allowed him to fully recover from his injuries thanks to its magic.

Ganondorf looked at his blonde foe yet again and readied his sword as Link slowly rose to his feet once again. Link's eyes gave a very serious glare to the Evil King and he returned the glare to the youth man with no effort. Link dashed forward and readied an overhead sword attack. Ganondorf smirked and parried the blade with his metal gauntlet on his left arm and spun his sword, so that he was holding it backwards and hit Link in the chest with the handle of the sword itself. Ganondorf extended his left hand and grabbed Link's face and held him a fine distance above the ground, and used magic to create a small explosion and throw the young swordsman away.

Link shook off the magical attack, catching his landing and rolling back to his feet. The blonde hero engaged the olive skinned villain again, throwing wild horizontal swipes and slashes, each growing in power, until Ganondorf could no longer defend against the attacks, and sent the young hero away again. Link charged in, hoping to take advantage of the opening, but took Ganondorf's bait and ran right into an explosion. Link careened away but managed to charge through a cloud of smoke with no visual injuries yet.

A clash of blades sent sparks through the air and sent both swordsmen sliding back to where they came from, and Link's last Fairy breaking out of its bottle to heal him. Ganondorf twirled his weapon in his left hand, putting it in a backhand hold and focused energy from the Triforce into his right hand, gathering a large amount of dark energy for a strong attack. Link took a similar stance, however, he sheathed his Master Sword, took a kneeling position and the Triforce of Courage began to glow on his left hand.

The air was still for a moment as the two fighters entered a Quick Draw, waiting for the other to flinch before making their own move.

Ganon looked beside Link, searching for Zelda, who had retreated into the shadows during the battle. She wasn't hiding, but she was behind Link, using the camouflage of him preparing a Triforce Dash. Ganondorg struck the ground and dark, jagged pieces of earth erupted from the ground in a path headed straight for the blonde hero. Link brought up his Hylian Shield and metal deflected the dark earth and pushed him back a few inches. He answered the attack with a dash, and after three steps, he jumped into the air and unsheathed the Master Sword, the blade had grown in size and became gold.

Ganon defended against Link's jump slash, and noticed the second stage of the master sword as his own gold sword locked with it. Link wasn't gaining any ground, but he did recover the little bit of ground that he had lost in the previous scrimmage between them. Ganondorf pushed Link's sword away and threw a darkness induced punch to his stomach and charged a backhand punch. The charge was fast, and as Link started to fold onto the ground, Ganondor's Warlock Punch blasted a fierce wave of dark energy through the hero and forced him to fly backwards.

Link bounced one time before regaining himself. He was breathing a bit harder but stood his ground. Ganondorf approached and attacked with his sword again, and Link parried the attack with his shield and countered with a sword attack and followed up with a roundhouse kick and another sword slash. Link leaped into the air for his Jump Slash attack, but missed barely. Ganondorf twisted to the side to avoid the vertical slash, but he was grazed by the wave of light that was produced by the force of the sword.

Ganondorf threw a kick and made contact with Link's shield and broke through the hylian's guard. He followed the stun up with a sword thrust to Link's abdomen, and in the next instant, he was shot in the shoulder by an arrow. The light arrow lodged itself in his shoulder and the force of which had taken him back several steps. Another arrow had hit him in the other shoulder. He looked up to see where the arrows had come from, to see faint glowing light from the corner of his eye. Zelda's broken arm hindered her aim, but not the power she was able to manifest, it seemed.

Both of the Light Arrows faded away in elegant orbs of golden light which allowed Ganondorf to slump his shoulders. The King of Evil recovered just in time to bring his sword over his head to protect from another jumping slash from Link, but this time when Ganondorf countered the attack with a roundhouse kick infused with the dark, Link flipped out of the attack and hit him in the chin and forced him to the air. Ganondorf sent various waved of dark power flying about as he flew in a low arc and slid back onto his feet. The smoke in the room from the debris gave him some time to prepare another attack, and so, he charged for Link.

The smoke cleared suddenly and a thin line of gold shot through the King of Evil and paralyzed him. Before Ganondorf could register what had occurred, he was assaulted with a string of fierce slashes, each cleverly forming a Triforce in light afterimages. Link jumped backwards into the air and the Master Sword gained a Ruby color to it's blade. Zelda prepared her final Light Arrow and released the beam of light through Ganondorf's back. After the Light Arrow pierced the Evil King, Link shot diagonally and his final attack of the Triforce Slash combo shattered the afterimage of the Triforce and the Hero of Twilight spun the Master Sword three times, allowing it to return to its original silver blade and sheathed it. What followed was an explosion that was akin to a sunrise, and the Evil King fell to his knees as the light faded, as did his eyes.

Link calmly walked over to the princess to assess her injuries before looking back to the fallen Evil King, who was motionless on the ground with all of the dark magic around the three of them finally starting to fade away. Link returned his gaze to Zelda and she gave an elegant, yet pained, smile to her kingdom's Hero. The Bow of Light faded away from the brunette's hand and she wrapped her left arm around Link's neck, using him to support her injured and tired body.

As the duo walked out of what was the Evil King's Throne Room, with their backs to him, the Triforce on his right hand glowed and flickered out before the king himself had disappeared. There was no signed of the Evil King, save for the golden blade he'd wielded in his final battle.


End file.
